


best date

by bestcarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestcarrot/pseuds/bestcarrot
Summary: "The Ferris wheel looks like a donut from up here, huh?""I'd say it resembles more of a wedding ring. The lights are gold and shining, after all."





	best date

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka is my happy pill

"Hey, hey, Akaashi."

"Yes, Bokuto-san?" 

"The Ferris wheel looks like a donut from up here, huh?"

"I'd say it resembles more of a wedding ring. The lights are gold and shining, after all." 

Gold and shining they are, indeed. Against the reddish dark of night, the amusement park glows bright with life. The revelries are far from over, and a long procession of giant animal floaters line the main street. 

"Nah, it's definitely a donut." It is Bokuto's stomach talking, and it rumbles loudly in the small, dim space. 

Akaashi considers. "It could be a glazed donut."

"Look, Akaashi! There's an owl!" Bokuto presses his face onto the glass, groaning and squirming as the parade below continues without them. 

"So it seems."

"Aww, I wanted to see it up close," Bokuto says, horned spikes drooping a bit in disappointment. "We've been stuck in here forever."

"It hasn't been forever," Akaashi says, though they've been sitting on the floor of the glass elevator for a good twenty minutes with no reception and no signs of anybody noticing their predicament. "It'd be bad if it was." 

"Man, I'm really sorry about this, Akaashi."

"I'm sure someone will come help us soon. It's not your fault the elevator malfunctioned." 

"Yeah, but..."

It wasn't Bokuto's fault, except maybe it was, just a teensy bit, because he'd panicked and now the emergency bell hangs smashed to pieces. 

"I'm tired anyway. This is a good chance to rest," Akaashi says, shifting a little because the warm light is bouncing off Bokuto's big, owlish eyes at just the right angle and he needs to commit the image to memory. 

Bokuto beams. It is blinding. 

"You've got a point there! Today was a pretty awesome date! Because I'm an awesome boyfriend! Right? Right?" 

Akaashi's mind makes a quick run-through of the day. Bokuto arrived at the train station late, as usual, and Akaashi had to wait a full five minutes fidgeting with the sleeves of his polo, but Bokuto brought him flowers, as usual, this time a huge bundle of red and pink tulips with the roots still attached, because Akaashi was getting tired of roses and Bokuto's neighbor's flower garden had grown a bountiful yield this year. 

Then Bokuto held his hand through the crowded trains, and the cramped bus, all the way to the rowdy amusement park, and they shared an ice cream because it was hot and Bokuto won him a stuffed bear and the roller coasters were thrilling and that wasn't the only thing that made Akaashi's heart thump loud in his chest. 

"I suppose it merits a passing grade," Akaashi says. 

"C'mon, Akaashi, gimme some more credit. It's gotta be the best date ever, at least." 

Sitting cross-legged, Akaashi leans his cheek on his palm, and he studies the slight pout of Bokuto's lips, the curious quirk of his brow. Falling silent, Akaashi looks deep into the pools of Bokuto's golden eyes, the way he's done many, many times before. 

The clock strikes twelve, and fireworks go off, one after the other, a medley of colors painting the night sky. 

"It would have been better if we watched it from the top deck, like we planned," Akaashi says. 

Bokuto fixes his gaze to the fireworks, face awash with awe and wonder. 

"But... this is fine too," Akaashi says, feeling odd for his uncharacteristic wordiness. Despite being high up, the elevator is hot and stuffy, and Akaashi is sweating through his polo, sweating on his palms, sweating on the small, velvet box hidden wrapped in his hand for the past ten minutes. 

"Akaashi, c'mere." 

Bokuto cups a hand on Akaashi's face and presses a soft kiss to his lips. 

"There. Now it can't possibly have been any better." Bokuto grins shamelessly, pours his heart out shamelessly, gives everything to Akaashi shamelessly. 

"Bokuto-san."

"Hm?"

Gently, Akaashi takes Bokuto's hand and brushes his lips against the curves of his knuckles. 

"I take it back," Akaashi says. "I wouldn't mind getting stuck in an elevator forever so long as I have you by my side." 

"Akaashi?!" Bokuto flushes red and sputters like the first time they ever kissed. He wears the ring, and it is Akaashi's turn to feel embarrassed. 

"Please continue to take care of me, Bokuto-san."

"I'll cherish you forever, Akaashi!" Bokuto pulls him in a tight embrace, and Akaashi supposes it did turn out to be the best date ever.


End file.
